Talk:Wings Of The Battered Scales/@comment-34990109-20180812194336
What's a winglet and a possibility dragon? Name: Ally Jane User: Bluestarismyfavorite/Bunnymyhonney Tribe: RainWing Gender: Female Age: Dragon (20 or so?) Personality: sweet, hates SkyWings (it's all in the backstory XD), she does her best at everything, attractive, and curious, adventurous Description: her color changes depending on her mood but she's usually turquoise with icy blue ears, lime green tail, light pink legs and snout, bright blue eyes Occupation: Guard Relationships: Dead :( Backstory: Ally Jane was a RainWing, and her mother, Tulip, was too. But her dad, Sly, and her sister, Carlie Joe, were NightWings. Sly died when they were outside of Phyrria. They walked across SkyWing territory to get to RainWing territory. "Ooh, intruders!" Queen Scarlet said as she saw them. "We're just trying to get to RainWing territory, Your Majesty," Tulip said humbly. "Yeah right. Guards, seize them!" Tulip took off with her dragonets on her back. Carlie slipped off, and a guard chained her wings and legs. "Carlie Joe!" Ally cried. A guard tried to chain Tulip's wings, and as she struggled, Ally fell off her, screaming. A guard caught her mid air, chained her wings and legs, and brought her safely to the ground. A guard chained Tulips wings and legs, but because she weighed more than her dragonets, the guard couldn't hold her. She fell to her death. "No!" Ally cried, while Carlie turned her head away, crying silently. Two days later, Carlie had to fight a SandWing. Ally watched and she called, "CJ, look out!" But she wasn't loud enough. The SandWing killed her. "Carlie Joe!" Ally cried, and she was sure the whole of SkyWing heard her cry. Later that night, one of the dragons moved, and the chains shifted. Two dragons fell off their platforms. Her, and an IceWing. They were dangling down, when their chains broke. Their wings were still tied, but they had fallen. Then, out of nowhere, two RainWings caught them, taking them to their territory. They took off Ally's chains, but not the IceWing's. "Hi," said the IceWing. "I'm Crystal." "I'm Ally Jane," Ally said. "But you can call me AJ." Then the RainWing's welcomed Ally, and took Crystal somewhere else. Roleplay Example: (this is years later when she's full grown) AJ stood at her post, guarding the castle. An IceWing approached her. "Who are you?" AJ asked, scales prickling. Her scales turned a threatening green, and her ears, tail, and legs turned brown. "An IceWing. And no need to be threatening." "How did you know I was threatening you? Only RainWing's know the color code." "I used to have a friend who was a RainWing." "Crystal, i-is that you?" AJ asked. "AJ?" They both squealed. "I thought they'd killed you!" AJ exclaimed. Crystal shook her head. "No. RainWing's are the most merciful dragons. Besides, why would they rescue me if they were going to kill me?" AJ shrugged. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I-im actually undercover," she whispered guiltily. "I begged them not to, but I'm a spy for IceWings." AJ glared at her. "I'll escort you to our border, unless you want me to tell Queen Restless why you're here." AJ led Crystal to the border of RainWings and SandWings. "It's the only way to get to IceWing territory," AJ said icily. Then she took off back to her post, her heart filled with betrayal. (Crystal is a future Oc btw) Have you read the books?: the first one XD Have you read the rules?: yes Have you read your dragons looks and abilities?: yes